A day in the life of Jack Mercer
by CindyBaby
Summary: Jack tries to get even.


**A day in the life of Jack Mercer. I don't own four brothers.**

Something was wet. Jack blinked slowly and opened one eye. At first he saw nothing but the cold wet feeling remained and he located it to his left cheek. When he opened his other eye he saw his oldest brother leaning over him, casually pouring a small steady stream of what he assumed was water down his face. Groaning he tried to pull his blanket over his face, but when his hands only fumbled in the air he realized that it was gone, right along with his blissful sleep. He tried to push his brother away with one hand, head still burrowed deeply in his now wet pillows.

"Go away" He mumbled, hoping against hope that Bobby would listen for once. No such luck.

"Get up, you have school"

Jack opened his eyes long enough the knock the glass of water from his brothers hand sending it to the floor with a dull thud. "I'm not going". Satiesfied with having removed the offending stream of water he tried to ease back into sleep, ignoring his brother.

For a few minutes it was silent and Jack sighed happily. The ice cold water being thrown in his face made him jerk back to life and he sat up quickly glaring at Bobby who was snickering.

"What the fuck is wrong with you?" His shout only made Bobby laugh harder, the now empty bucket falling to the floor while he was holding his stomach.

"Look at you" He gasped out.

"Fuck you Bobby, I'm tired, I'm not going today. I've barely slept at all"

"You think I have? You kept everyone awake with your clinking on that fucking thing" He motioned to the guitar leaning against his bedside table. "I'm fucking tired too, all thanks to you, so get the fuck up before I pull you out of that bed by your freaking hair!"

Jack pushed said hair, now wet, from his eyes and sat up slowly, knowing that Bobby wouldn't give up until he was on his feet. "Asshole".

"Clean this shit up" Was the only response as his brother turned to leave.

Jack glanced longingly back at the bed.

"Don't even fucking think about it" Bobby's voice rang out from the hall and Jack groaned.

Standing in the shower Jack furiously washed his hair, his bad mood having only increased as he noticed the lack of hot water, meaning Angel was already up and running. Speaking of which...

"Jack you in there?"

No one had ever heard of privacy in this house. "No, it's fucking Santa, you want to make a wish?"

Angel of course ignored him, having heard the commotion earlier. "Have you seen my black shirt?"

"Gee I don't know Angel, have you seen any hot water?" Jack bit out, glaring at the shower curtain as if Angel could somehow see it. Angel's answering snicker made Jack grip the soap hard and for a moment he considered jumping out of the shower and stuffing it in Angel's mouth. Altough with his luck Bobby would probably come by right that moment to find a naked Jack wrestling with Angel. Nothing could be worth the teasing that would follow such an incident, so he settled for plotting ways to get back in his head.

"So you haven't seen it?"

"No. Can't say that I have" Never mind the fact that it was laying in a corner of his room from when he borrowed it yesterday. Let him look, Jack snickered inwardly. Angel's sigh as he finally left him alone was rewarding but not as good as the smell of coffee in the air when he finally made it down to the kitchen. He ignored Bobby sitting at the table ready the newspaper and made a beeline for the coffee machine, ignoring said brothers snicker when he saw him. Fucking asshole.

Standing at the counter Jack quickly downed a cup of coffee and quickly refilled his cup, ignoring the way it scalded his tongue. He needed caffeine and he needed it now if he was going to get through this day.

"Slow down tiger, didn't know you were that eager to swallow" Bobby laughed, obviosuly thinking that he was funny as hell and in a jolly mood.

"Didn't know you could read" Jack shot back and took a seat at the table.

Bobby shrugged it off and took a sip of his own coffee. "I like to be up to date on things"

"Like the newest comics"

"That was weak Jack" Bobby sighed sadly.

"JACK!" Angel bellowed. He had obviously found his shirt and sure enough he strode into the kitchen with his best pissy look on his face. Jack glanced up, then down at the shirt.

"What?"

"What do you mean what? I found this in your room, all dirty and smelling of cigarettes"

Jack shrugged and tried to grab the paper from Bobby who pushed his hand away without taking his eyes from it. "Well I do smoke you know".

"It's disgusting"

"So is you and Sofi making out in front of me but I don't see that stopping anytime soon either" He shot back and reached for the bowl of fruit sitting off to the side and grabbed a banana.

"Can't argue with that Ang" Bobby chimed in before noticing the banana in Jack's hand, he smiled then turned back to the paper "Nah, to easy".

Angel cuffed him on the back of his head as he passed, making Jack wince.

"What's your problem I gave it back didn't I?"

"You didn't give it back, I found it in your room"

"What were you even doing in my room? Ever heard of privacy?"

"I was looking for some pot"

Angel grinned when Bobby's head snapped up, and he left the kitchen laughing quietly.

Jack groaned and thumped his head on the table. "He's kidding"

Bobby didn't take his eyes from him and Jack cursed Angel with everything in him when his eyes turned to slits.

Bobby's car screeched to a halt in front of the school and Jack glared at him. "Well thanks for the ride big bro, I'm sure the neck pain will be gone by morning".

"Quit crying, I'll pick you guys up at three alright?"

Jack shot a dark look at the school and sighed, already thinking of which classes to skip. Angel was already out and waiting for him with an impatient look on his face.

"Fine. You owe me" He told Bobby who ignored the sulky look on his face.

"Oh come on Jackie, think of all the guys you'll meet today" Bobby grinned and Jack closed the door with a bang, a smile spreading across his face when Bobby cursed.

"Careful with my baby!"

That felt good, but not nearly enough to make up for the shitty morning he'd had. "You're an asshole" He told Angel as they walked up the steps to the school".

"Hey you stole my shirt"

The day passed by slowly and by lunch Jack was ready to leave. Ignoring the the cafeteria he headed outside and took a seat at his usual place. Fishing up a cigarette he quickly lit it and inhaled deeply. A sigh of pleasure left him. Finally some peace and quiet. He opened his eyes when he felt himself being watched and sure enough, two feet in front of him stood Tony. Well wasn't that just his luck. Tony had a problem with Jack that he suspected had started with one of his brothers. He was always glaring and trying to act all tough and shit. Jack wasn't impressed needless to say. The day he was scared of a guy who'd been held back more years than most of the kids in the school had been able to read, was a sad one.

He leaned back casually and smirked up at him, adapting a nonchalent look that infuriated most. His last name wasn't Mercer for nothing. "Need something Tony?"

Tony's expression darkened and he took a step forward, closing the distance between them. Jack didn't move, his smirk only widening, making the other man scowl.

"Yeah, actually I do"

When he came closer Jack stood and readied himself without losing his smirk. "Let's hear it then".

"Yeah. Let's" Angel's voice rung out from behind Jack and he felt his brother stand beside him glaring a hole through Tony's forhead.

Tony faltered and his eyes shifted between the brothers hesitantly, before taking a step back and glaring at them. "It can wait"

"You sure? Cause I'd love to hear what you have to say to my brother? You do know he's my brother right?" Angel questioned, a hard look in his eyes. When Tony nodded he took a step forward. "Good. Now get the fuck out of here boy. I don't want to see you around again". The _or else... _hung in the air and Tony left after one final look at them.

Jack took a seat and after a few seconds Angel sat down beside him and pulled out a sandwitch, offering half to Jack who took it with a mumbled thanks.

"You shouldn't dare him like that"

Jack shrugged. "He piss me off"

"I know, still..." Angel trailed off and took a big bite off his sandwitch.

"I can handle Tony" Jack rolled his eyes.

"I'm not saying you can't, I'm just saying..."

"That I should run and get you?" Jack smiled and took a drag. "I'm a big boy now Angel, I can handle myself".

"I know you can" Angel smiled and ruffled Jack's hair making him swat after him. "you're awfully moody today"

Jack shot him a glare "I've had a bad day"

Angel laughed and threw the left over paper in the waste basket, and it of course sailed right in. "Wanna get out of here?"

"Hell yeah"

"Mr Mercer and... Mr Mercer. What a surprise"

They looked back too see the schools resident bitch teacher glaring at them. Her tone indicated that she wasn't surprised to find them there after classes had started at all. Angel and Jack soon found themselves sitting outside the principals office waiting to be called in. Angel was sifting through a magazine while Jack was spinning his lighter between his fingers.

"What are they gonna do? Call home? Ma's not even home"

Angel shrugged, not even taking his eyes from the ad which held an almost naked girl. Funnily enough it was an ad for beer. "Guess they'll get to talk to Bobby".

And it was there in that room while waiting for the principal that Jack got the best idea that he'd ever had, well that week at least. His eyes shone as he turned to look at Angel who, sensing his stare looked up hesitantly and after seeing the look on his little brothers face shook his head. "No".

"You don't even know what I'm gonna say" Jack protested.

"I know from the look on your face that it's nothing good"

"Oh come on Angel, it'll be fun, Bobby's been such a bitch lately, you know he has"

"It's not worth getting the beating of my life when I get home Cracker"

Jack sighed sadly. Stupid older brothers. Then another thought struck him and he chuckled gleefully to himself. "I didn't want to tell you this but..." Angel looked up "the glue in your shoes?" Angel's eyes widened. Two weeks ago Angel had found himself glued to his favorite shoes. He'd been furious, interrogating all of them without any luck. "it was Bobby" Jack shook his head, pretending to be ashamed of withholding that information until now. Also, he left out the part where he'd helped Bobby glue said shoes.

Angel smacked the newspaper down on the table with a curse. "Fucking bastard!"

Jack nodded, staring down at his feet. "I know, I wanted to tell you but you know how he is... I just know he would have glued my guitar to the roof or something equally awful".

Angel was quiet for a while, obviously thinking of ways to get Bobby back. He turned to look at Jack, a serious glint in his eyes that meant business. "What did you have in my mind?"

Jack wanted to holler in victory but he contained himself. "Well you know how Bobby usually goes back to sleep after he's dropped us off?"

Angel nodded "Yeah".

"Let's make sure he has to come down here and pick us up a little early" Jack grinned manically "you know he values that sleeping time. Also, he hates the principal, it's the same one that used to expel him all time, and his lectures take forever and I happen to know that the red wings have a game in an hour. He'll want to see it".

Angel frowned. "They're not going to call him down here just because we skipped class"

Jack nodded, a wicked grin spreading across his lips. "I know".

The hall was quiet as everyone was in class. Angel and Jack peered around the corner. They carefully took a look around before continuing forward. Finally they arrived at their destination. The schools pride and joy. Well at least according to the teachers. The school mascot stood before them in all his furry glory.

"You sure about this?" Angel asked, but he couldn't contain the grin on his lips.

"Don't worry, we don't have to do much, not enough to get us expelled" Jack explained "We just need to lug it to the teachers room. They'll be pissed enough to call Bobby, but hopefully not pissed enough to expel us".

"It's awfully important" Angel grinned "No one has dared move it from this spot since... I don't even know if anyone ever have".

"It's perfect" Jack agreed.

Their eyes met and grinning they bumped their knuckles together before turning back to the giant beaver in front of them.

Two brothers and one stuffed beaver were the only ones in the hall. They carried it between them, trying to be as fast as possible. They soon met a bump in the road however in the form of Ms Winifred. They needed to go through her office to get to the teachers lounge. Only problem was that she was in it.

"Fuck" Angel swore having seen her through the window "she's there".

Jack sighed. Figures. When had things ever gone smoothly in his world. "We need to get her out of there".

"But how?" Angel shook his head when he saw the suggestive look Jack sent him "No. No fucking way!"

"Come on Angel" Jack whispered back "It's the only way".

Ms Winifred was known to have crushes on the students. She was also unmarried and quite frankly pretty weird. She always wore long skirts and enormous glasses. They didn't quite manage to hide the perverted look in her eyes though. Jack had once run into her in the hall, and he'd scrambled to get away from her wandering hands. Just thinking about it made him shiver.

"I wont do it man, anything but that, she's insane!" Angel whispered hysterically.

"What are you talking about? You like insane women!" Jack whispered back. He continued before Angel could argue or defend his girlfriend "Look man, it has to be done".

"Why can't you do it?" Angel whined.

"Because I've had too much therapy already!"

Angel couldn't really argue with that and with a defeated sigh he helped lug the beaver around the corner where it would be safe for the time being. He hesitated before opening the door and turned back to Jack, a look of desperation on his face.

Jack held out his fist. "For the Mercer name" Angel sighed then straightened up and bumped it with his own. Jack watched through the window as he entered the lions den.

"Hello"

Ms Winifred looked up from her papers and smiled brightly when she noticed who was standing before her. "Angel Mercer. Aint you a sight. What can I help you with?" Her tone suggested that whatever he needed help with, she could take care of. Angel shivered but forced himself to stay strong and not bolt from the room. He was Angel Mercer and no chick had ever made him flee before, and he wasn't about to start now. Didn't matter how scary she was.

"I'm sorry to bother you Ms Winifred but I need your help" He said, turning on the charm and giving her a small smile which usually made girls melt, and she was no different it turned as she immediatley dropped everything she was holding and stood up, smoothing out her skirt.

"I'd be happy to help Angel, just tell me what you need and I'll take care of it" She said while her eyes slowly trailed over his body.

"I was thinking, I mean..." Fuck! Get it together man, think of the reward, he chanted to himself. "I need a book from the library, for history class, and the old lady who manages it wont let me in, since I kind of got caught making out with a girl there" That much was true. The girl was Sofi and he'd been ordered to never set foot inside there again. The fact that Sofi had been half naked hadn't exactly helped his case.

"Oh I heard about that" Ms Winifred's eyes widened as she stepped closer to him and placed a damp hand on his arm. "I thought it was awfully unfair of her. Just so you know, I don't think anyone should be punished for having an active libido. Do you Angel?"

Angel swallowed hard, his eyes meeting Jack's through the window. Jack looked like he was about to erupt into a full laughing fit any second. He turned his head to meet Ms Winifred's eyes. "No I don't Miss. She made me feel so ashamed". He dropped his gaze, pretending to not being able to meet her eyes anymore.

"Oh you poor thing" She cooed at him. Her hand slipped down his arm and came to a rest at his stomach. "Of course I'll help you honey, I'm honored you came to me, I really am. I'm sure one of your friends could have gotten it for you, but I'm honored, I really am".

Angel forced another smile to his lips "Thank you so much. Is it alright if I just wait here?"

"Of course, I'll be right back. What's the name of the book you need dear?"

When Ms Winifred had left Angel stuck his head out and caught sight of a laughing Jack. "Oh man, that was awesome".

"No, no it's was not awesome" Angel hissed back "She was moments away from grabbing my crotch!"

Jack snickered but dropped it. They had important things to take care of. "Come on".

A few minutes later the beaver was standing proudly in the teachers lounge.

"It needs decorating" Angel mused with Jack humming out his agreement. He strode over to the closet and pulled out a tie and thrust some paper and pens at Jack.

"What's this for?"

"I don't know, write something catchy, you're the artist, not me"

Jack shrugged and got to work while Angel clothed the beaver with everything that was handy.

"You know this is insane right? All this trouble just to get back at Bobby" He commented.

Jack chuckled lightly. "Beats math though"

"True"

After they were finished they took a seat at the couch. "Now what?" Angel asked.

"Now we wait to be discovered I guess" Jack mused.

15 minutes went by without anyone entering and they were starting to get restless.

"We're way to good at this. Do you realize what we could do in this school? We're even trying to get caught, but is still unable to be. Genius" Angel remarked.

Jack couldn't help but agree. They could have been miles away by now. Just as they were bored out of their mind they heard someone at the door and quickly stood up.

"Try to look like you got caught in the cookie yar" Angel hissed.

Jack just stared at him a weird look on his face, and that was how Ms Winifred and the science teacher Mr Burton found them.

Bobby had just woken up and settled down on the couch with a cup of coffee in one hand and a sandwitch in the other when the phone rang. He debated on ignoring it as the game was about to start in 10 minutes, but eventually got up.

"Mercer" He said as he took a sip of his coffee.

"Hello Bobby. Is your mother home?"

Bobby froze, recognizing the voice of his old principal. Jack and Angel's current principal. A bad feeling settled in the pit of his stomach. "She's out of town. Anything I can help you with?" he bit out.

It was silent for a few seconds before he spoke again. "I don't know if you remember me but I'm the principal at..."

"I know who you are" Bobby cut him off "What's wrong? Did something happen to Jack or Angel?"

"Well not happen to per say, you see they're in my office" Bobby let out a sigh of relief before anger took over.

"What did they do?" If the principal thought he was rude he didn't mention it. He probably remembered him from school anyway. Bobby usually had that effect on people.

"It's very serious. I can tell you right now that I'm thinking of expelling the both of them"

Bobby sighed and slowly placed his cup of coffee down on the table, lest he do something rash in the next few minutes. He looked at the watch and saw that the game was starting in just a few minutes. "Well what did they do?"

"They took the school mascot and placed it in the teachers lounge. Then they clothed him, put lipstick on him and wrote a sign that said..." The principal trailed off... obviously very upset.

"That said what?" Bobby prompted, growing tired of the mans long drawn explaination.

A cough was heard in the other end "The sign said: Fuck me, I'm famous"

Bobby's head thumped against the table.

"Mr Mercer, will you come down here? I realize that it would be better to talk to Evelyn but since your the only one there..."

Bobby lifted his head and glared at the clock, then the phone with a sinister expression. "Oh, I'll be there".

Jack was playing with his lighter again, waiting for the principal to return. They were seated in his office and the man himself had stepped outside to make the call, obviously not wanting them to hear what was being said. Usually they'd had to wait outside, but he had seemed very upset and had probably forgotten the textbook way to do things. He looked around, taking in the small plant and a picture of what he assumed was his wife. "Hasn't changed much since last time I was here".

Angel smirked at him. "That was last week"

The principal chose that moment to enter. He took a seat opposite them and fixed them with a stern look. "I called your house but since your mother is out of town, your brother is coming down instead"

Angel and Jack nodded all the while laughing gleefully inside.

The principal had gotten about hallway through the list of things they'd done wrong when the door slammed open and in came Bobby looking like he was about to bust some skulls. Which he probably was, Jack mused.

The principal stood up "Bobby. Have any trouble finding my office?"

"No I remembered the way" He bit out, fighting the urge to beat his brothers to a pulp.

"Imagine that" The principal forced a tense smile to his face. "Please, have a seat".

Bobby had stopped behind his brothers and placing one hand on each shoulders he squeezed hard, making them wince before he let go. "Thanks". He took the seat next to Jack, shooting a glare that spoke volumes at him. He knew they had probably come up with this incredibly stupid idea together, but the sign... oh the sign was all Jack.

"This is very serious. In this school we value traditions and symbols. Our mascot is a sign of that. It's been in that same exact place for more years than I can count, untouched, until now..."

Bobby looked at the watch and groaned inwardly.

When the brothers much, much later stepped outside the principals office and out into hallway Bobby was quiet, and for the first time since he'd thought out his brilliant plan Jack was starting to wonder if it really been such a good idea to get on Bobby's shitlist. He walked down the hallway quickly, his brothers behind him, all the while staring hard at every one they met. He was starting to get nervous and he knew Bobby wouldn't let him smoke in the car. He figured a nice little bathroom break would be just what he needed to take the edge off, so when they passed the sign on the wall he stopped and motioned. "I'm just gonna..." He'd barely gotten the words out before Bobby was standing in front of him with death in his eyes. Jack let out a frightened gasp.

"Walk". Bobby commanded, his voice sounding like a line from Darth Vader, and for a second Jack thought about making a reference but Bobby's glare silenced any thought what so ever. Then he got pissed.

"I was just gonna..." He started but stopped when Bobby took a step closer. From the corner of his eye he could see Angel wildy shaking his head, signaling that it was a very bad idea to continue this conversation. When Bobby spoke Jack could swear he saw something burning in his eyes.

"You wanna do this here?" He bit out without taking his eyes from Jack who swallowed hard, suddenly regretting his bravado earlier.

No he didn't want to do this here, he didn't want to do this at all actually, but it seemed like he was shit out of luck. Maybe it was better to face the wrath of Bobby Mercer here, in a public setting, instead of at home, with no one to stop him from beating them to death with his hockey stick? As it was he didn't get a say in where he would be killed as Bobby tired of waiting and grabbed a hold of his arm and dragged him the rest of the way.

"Hey!" Jack protested and tried to free himself from Bobby's steel grip without any luck. Before he could shout that a kidnapping was taking place he found himself in the back of Bobby's car with Angel next to him.

"We're dead" Angel whispered.

"Yeah"

The ride was spent in silence with Bobby breaking every traffic law ever known to man, and soon they pulled up in front of the house. Jack wanted to leap with joy when he spotted Jerry's car in the driveway. Maybe Camille was here too, he'd never wanted to see her so badly before. He knew Bobby tried to at least act civil around her most of the time. They got out of the car and Jack and Angel hurried up the driveway, obviously having had the same thought. They stopped inside the hall, listening for any sound that let them know that Jerry was around. It was quiet. Too quiet. They felt the presence of their oldest brother at their backs.

"Jerry got a lift with a friend to work today"

Jack couldn't stop his groan. Well wasn't that just his fucking luck. He'd just wanted to get back at his brother for screwing with him, he should have known it would backfire on himself.

"Don't be shy ladies, take a seat" Bobby said and gave them a nice little push in the back, causing them to stumble forward. They hesitantly took a seat on the couch facing Bobby who was standing before them. "You have no fucking clue as to how much I want to wring your necks right now".

They didn't answer.

"How could you be so fucking stupid?" Bobby asked, and glared at Angel when he opened his mouth to speak. He quickly snapped it shut. "Your fucking lucky your not expelled you stupid little fuckers".

"It was just a joke" Jack interrupted bravely, or stupidly.

Bobby let out a laugh that made the hairs on the back of their necks rise in response. "Does it look like I'm joking Jack?".

"Well..." Obviously his lack of sleep made his braincells conspire against him in punishment as his mouth kept well, mouthing off.

"Shut up the fuck up before I wipe the floor with you and use your fucking hair as a toilet brush"

Jack's eyes widened and he tried to push himself as far back in couch as he could.

"Not only did you make me come down to that hellhole known as school, but you made me miss hockey, and that just pisses me off. So here's what we're gonna do. Your gonna clean up the backyard, and when your done with that you're going to make dinner, and it better be something really fucking good Jack, and then... if I still want to kill you we'll continue with that after dinner".

"This is fucking disgusting" Jack snapped after having picked up a dozen old, used cigarettes.

"Funny how they're all laying underneath your window" Angel picked one up and flung it at him. It stuck in Jack's hair and he struggled wildly to get it out.

"Fucker"

"And these beercans, what the fuck man?"

"Those aint mine" Jack protested "They're probably Bobby's since he's the one making us clean this shit up".

Angel sighed. "We're knee deep in shit Jackie"

"Tell me about it" Jack murmured as he took note of the dirt on his jeans.

"Not just that, but Bobby's really pissed. He's going to freaking kill us".

"Don't worry, I have a plan" Jack said confidently.

"Dinner's ready"

Jack placed the food down on the table and tried to sound nice. Jerry had come home but unfortunately Bobby had gotten to him first while Jack and Angel was stuck in backyard. He now sided with Bobby, as he felt that his brothers almost having been expelled was to be taken seriously. Trust Bobby to twist the story from him missing a hockey game to that.

"Smells good. What is it?" Jerry asked as he took his seat, the others trailing behind him. Angel tried to keep a certain distance from Bobby but wasn't fast enough to escape the slap to the back of his head as he sat down. He sighed but didn't say anything, not wanting to make matters worse.

"Whiskey covered red meat, with potatoes and whisky sauce" Jack told them while placing a whole lot of beer at the table.

Jerry raised an eyebrow at that, having a good idea as to what his youngest brother was up to. He didn't think it would work, but you never know. From the corner of his eye he saw Angel nod to Jack. They were so obvious.

"We need to get the fuck out of here" Angel whispered.

"We're we gonna go?" Jack whispered back. Bobby would return any moment now and then life as they knew it would be over. Jack's attempt to get him drunk had failed completely and they needed another plan now. Bobby had finished his dinner and told them that they'd better be on the couch in 5 minutes.

"We can stay at Sofi's, we'll sneak in back. Her mother never has to know"

Jack groaned. He really didn't want to spend the night at Sofi's but they were out of options. Steps on the stairs signaled Bobby's return ."Okay how do we do this?"

"We split up. He can't chase us both at the same time"

"What about Jerry?" Jack wondered, biting his lower lip nervously.

"Don't worry he wont engage" Angel spoke confidently.

"Engage?" Jack spit out before dropping his voice "who talks like that?"

Angel glared at him. "We'll go together to the livingroom where he'll be waiting, then you take off through the front door while I take the backdoor, fling the jackets hanging in the hallway at him" Jack rolled his eyes "or pick up some shoes if you have time and use them. We'll rendevouz at Johnny's just to throw him off the trail before we go to Sofi's". At Jack's look he sighed "I saw this really cool movie okay".

"Whatever Lone Ranger, lead the way"

"Shut up"

Angel straightened his shoulders and tried to adapt a tough look. Jack smirked and couldn't resist messing with him one more time. It could afterall be the last time he got to mess with anyone. He giggled girlishly, no easy feat since his voice was deeper than most even though he was still in school. "Who was that masked man?" He smothered a laugh when Angel's elbow met his stomach. They crept silently along the house until they reached the foot of the steps, soon all hell would break loose.

"Now!" Angel whispered and gave Jack a push as he quickly took off for the backdoor while Jack ran for the front door. He opened the door and was running down the stairs when he was tackled from behind. He landed in the grass with a groan, Bobby was soon on him, pinning him down. Jack spat out some grass and cursed, trying to free himself.

"Thinking of making a run for it huh?" Bobby grunted and pushed Jack's face down even further down in the grass.

"BOBBY get off me!"

"Not a chance little brother, you're gonna stay right here til you calm down. Talk about biting the dust huh?" he mocked.

"Fuck you! Jerry! Jerry!"

"What?" Jerry came around the house, dragging Angel along with him.

Jack let out another groan and stopped his struggles. They were doomed.

"I don't know what the problem is here girls, all I want to hear is 'sorry', is that to much to ask for?"

"It's never that easy" Jack bit out.

"Yeah, just kill us and get it over with" Angel spat.

"I'm not gonna kill ya" Bobby laughed. "You cleaned the yard which Ma told me to do so I guess we're even"

Jack hesitantly took his hand and Bobby dragged him to his feet "There ya go fairy, good as new" he brushed some grass from his shoulder. Bobby then seemed to get another idea but before Jack could scramble away Bobby had him in a headlock. "This is for that stupid ass note on the beaver".

Jack was brushing his teeth when Angel came in. "How's the head?"

Jack rubbed the place where Bobby had smacked him "Sore. How's yours?"

"Sore"

Jack nodded. "Still we got off pretty easy"

"Yeah, makes me want to check underneath the bed just so I know he didn't put something there"

Jack chuckled. "It was fun, we should do it again" Jack threw over his shoulder.

"Oh no man, I'm going to have nightmares tonight. Between Bobby and Ms Winifred I'll be awake for hours".

"You win some you lose some" Jack sighed as he left the bathroom.

Settling down in his bed he felt sleep call to him almost instantly. Skipping class really took a lot of energy, and so did messing with his brother. He was just about to fall asleep when Bobby came in and took a seat on the floor, leaning back against the bed.

"What do you want?" Jack mumbled sleepily.

"What do you think? A quickie?" Bobby only chuckled when Jack swung at him with his pillow. "Kidding, don't get your panties in a bunch. I want to hear the story about the beaver of course, but what I really want to know is how you got it through Ms Winifred's office?"

Jack opened his eys and met his brothers knowing ones. Letting out a laugh he turned to face Bobby completely. "Well that is some fucked up shit".

**Something I've been working on lol. I've had a great time writing it, hope you like it! The note Jack left on the beaver is actually from some party thing stuff. **


End file.
